The present invention is directed to an improved structure for a drill bit storage rack wherein drill bits are inserted for storage between uses. The overall drill bit storage rack is provided with a guard which allows insertion of the drill bit to a certain location within the storage rack and protects the blade of the drill bit from being scratched or otherwise damaged.
Conventional and prior art drill bit storage racks are known in the art. Prior art storage racks provide generally for a housing having openings formed therein of differing diameter with the handle portion of a drill bit being inserted into one of the openings in accordance with the diameter or size of the drill bit being inserted. However, in such prior art drill bit storage racks, there are safety concerns due to the fact that by inserting the handle portion of the drill bit into the openings, the user is required to hold the blade portion of the drill bit in his or her hands. Through the use of such prior art drill bit storage racks, the user may cut his or her hand with the blade of the drill bit and additionally may be burned by the blade due to the high temperature of the blade after use.
It is believed that the above-referenced disadvantages of prior art drill bit storage racks are vitiated by the subject drill bit storage rack which overcomes the disadvantages by allowing the user to insert the drill bit by the handle portion of the drill bit and by the positionally locating the drill bit within the drill bit storage rack at a point where the blade does not interface with the drill bit rack housing to scratch or otherwise mutilate the blade itself.